


Going Grey Behind the Ears

by eirtae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is irrelevant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, One Shot, Padmé's handmaidens - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairing, Vaginal Fingering, extremely consensual sex between emotionally stable adults, lesbians written by lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirtae/pseuds/eirtae
Summary: “You know,” said Padmé slowly, her hand moving to touch Eirtaé’s, “I think I do see some grey in there.”Eirtaé met Padmé’s eyes, seeing unexpected tenderness - and apprehension at Eirtaé’s response.“If I had confessed...”“I would have kissed you then,” murmured Padmé. “Instead of asking you to kiss me now.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polkera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkera/gifts).



> Context: "Eirtaé was a female human who was part of Queen Amidala's retinue of handmaidens. Contrarily to all the other handmaidens and to the Queen herself, she had blond hair and blue eyes." - [Wookiepedia](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Eirta%C3%A9)
> 
> All thanks to my [wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkera/profile), the best beta I could ever ask for.

The thing about being a Queen’s handmaiden was that you never really stopped.

Or at least, that was the case for Eirtaé, though she would deny it until the day she died - she wasn’t _Sabé_ , still following along at Padmé’s heels all these years later. Eirtaé supposed there was a certain appeal to it. See the Galaxy, albeit at the cost of your entire life being defined by your identity at fifteen. 

Eirtaé had made a different choice. Leave the service of your Queen halfway through her second term. Redefine yourself. Train other handmaidens. Become a councillor to the next Queen. Don’t see the Galaxy. Seven years later, invite your (former) Queen to visit to find out if you regret your decision.

Looking at the woman next to her on the couch - dark hair and dark eyes, the same as they ever were, hair neatly braided, clothing practical and unassuming, more beautiful than she ever looked in her finery on the holonet - Eirtaé had many regrets. Like inviting a person she hadn’t seen in seven years into her home and expecting either of them to have anything to say. 

Like thinking seven years would dull the pang she felt every time Padmé looked at her.

“... Have I done something?” asked Padmé. She hadn’t withered under Eirtaé’s gaze like so many others did, but instead was mildly concerned. It threw Eirtaé off.

“No,” said Eirtaé, eyes still steady on Padmé, “I was just thinking about how you look.”

“Well, I hope?” asked Padmé with a laugh. “That’s usually what people say. ‘You look well.’”

“You look tired,” stated Eirtaé. “And stressed.”

Padmé laughed again, and sipped at her tea. “Blunt as ever. I imagine your opinions with the Queen’s Council aren’t always well taken.”

“ _I’m_ not receiving assassination attempts for my opinions,” said Eirtaé with a smile, her reserve thawing as Padmé laughed.

“Is that a commendation or a reprimand?” 

“Whether or not your opinions are well received, the things you say are often right,” said Eirtaé primly, “And so it’s best that they’re said.”

“Well dodged,” said Padmé, toasting with her delicate teacup. “For what it’s worth, you also look tired and stressed.”

“I’m finally thankful to be blonde,” replied Eirtaé, “It’s been hiding the greys this war is giving me. How did I ever become your handmaiden?”

“By being very deeply skilled. And you were still a decoy, just of a different sort. Distractingly pretty, was my theory,” said Padmé, leaning forward, eyes searching. “I don’t see any grey at all.”

“Oh, they’re there,” said Eirtaé, shifting her head so that Padmé could see. “Behind my ears.”

“I think you’re making it up,” said Padmé, looking closer. Eirtaé suddenly realized why she’d worn such a high collar even though she was at home, why she’d put her hair up.

“I am not,” huffed Eirtaé. “Queen Neyutnee is wearing me out.”

“You’re only twenty-six!” laughed Padmé as she sat back.

“Not all of us are so perfectly genetically blessed as you,” smiled Eirtaé. “Don’t rub it in.”

“Now you’re going to tell me I gave you greys,” said Padmé.

“I’m not ruling it out. My mother says she got her first grey hair when she was seventeen,” said Eirtaé.

“Your mother is also a liar,” said Padmé.

“My mother,” said Eirtaé slowly, “Is a _politician_.”

Padmé laughed. “And now you’re calling me a liar, too!”

“I would never,” smiled Eirtaé.

“It really is good to see you,” said Padmé, her smile finally reaching her eyes.

“I should have asked you to visit the last time you were on Naboo,” replied Eirtaé, looking at the tea she hadn’t touched. 

“I understand,” said Padmé quietly.

Eirtaé took a moment to respond. “Understand what?” she asked, tone light, forcing her blue eyes up.

“Why you left,” said Padmé.

“I told you why,” replied Eirtaé. “I felt that my personal development -”

“Why you _really_ left,” interrupted Padmé. “I remember exactly what you told me, thank you very much. I was distraught about it for months. I thought I’d done something terrible to hurt you so much you’d leave.”

“You didn’t do anything,” said Eirtaé, looking apologetic.

“You could have just told me.” 

“I intended to confess,” said Eirtaé with a wan smile.

“The one time you didn’t tell me exactly how you felt had to be then,” laughed Padmé.

“A true test of character,” smiled Eirtaé. “And I failed.”

“Probably gave yourself your own first grey hair, stressing yourself like that,” Said Padmé, shaking her head.

Eirtaé laughed and looked at her tea, reaching to touch the supposedly grey spot behind her ear, as if to check its colour.

“You know,” said Padmé slowly, her hand moving to touch Eirtaé’s, “I think I do see some grey in there.”

Eirtaé met Padmé’s eyes, seeing unexpected tenderness - and apprehension at Eirtaé’s response. 

“If I had confessed...” 

“I would have kissed you then,” murmured Padmé. “Instead of asking you to kiss me now.”

Eirtaé studied the woman across from her, taking in the rich brown eyes full of uncertainty, the soft edges of her features, the warmth of her breath. Then Eirtaé closed the distance and kissed her softly, the tentative first touch between a pair of women who had once been close.

They broke apart, looking at each other with only bare inches between them.

It was Padmé that began the second time, her kiss deeper. Eirtaé leaned in, brought a hand up to Padmé’s cheek. Padmé ran the fingertips from their place behind Eirtaé’s ear, brushing along her jaw. The touch was electric, the place where their lips met shifting from warmth to heat.

Eirtaé found herself moving more confidently, motivated by all the want she’d felt at fifteen, at seventeen, at nineteen when she’d left. She played her fingers along the open neck of Padmé’s shirt, silently asking permission. Padmé shivered and shifted closer, as Eirtaé drew a cautious line along her collarbone and across her breast, down her side and to the hem of her shirt.

Padmé jumped slightly and laughed. “You’re forward,” she said with a smile.

“Blunt as ever,” Eirtaé smiled back.

“Two can play at that game,” said Padmé, grinning and catching Eirtaé’s fingers. She led them under her shirt, letting go when they were just below the line of her bra. 

Eirtaé laughed, pushing Padmé’s bra out of the way and carefully running a circle with her thumb around Padmé’s nipple. It resulted in a curved back and a sigh, Padmé shifting closer still. Eirtaé brought her other hand from Padmé’s cheek, exploring the skin down to her waist, resting her palm against Padmé’s ribs. Padmé pressed a hand against Eirtaé’s sternum to feel the heavy fabric. Her other hand went to the back of Eirtaé’s neck, undoing the clasp that held up her high collar and exposing sensitive skin.

It was Eirtaé that introduced tongue into the kiss. It spurred Padmé on, using a finger to pull Eirtaé’s collar down and away from her neck, sliding her palm between her shoulderblades to undo the zipper. She undid the clasp between Eirtaé’s breasts that held her bra in place, and her lips moved from Eirtaé’s lips to her neck, kissing, nipping gently.

Eirtaé’s breath hitched as Padmé pushed her dress down far enough that she take one of Eirtaé’s nipples in her mouth. But Eirtaé was nothing if not competitive, and she pulled gently at the nipple she’d been circling while reaching around to undo Padmé’s bra clasp. She kneaded Padmé’s newly freed breast, enthusiasm beginning to override finesse.

Padmé sighed long, mouth leaving Eirtaé’s nipple exposed to cool air. Eirtaé gasped, and Padmé closed her mouth again around the hard tip of her breast. This time Eirtaé let herself moan and arch her back, the movement causing her dress to fall further without aid.

She pulled at Padmé’s shirt, trying and failing to hold back her urgency. Padmé sat up, stripping off the shirt and bra swiftly before crushing her lips against Eirtaé’s. She broke the kiss to pull Eirtaé’s full-length sleeves off her arms, running her fingers all the way back up to cup her cheeks as she kissed her again. Her passion was unreserved, far from her tightly controlled public persona.

It made Eirtaé laugh against her mouth as she took full advantage of Padmé’s bare chest. She tweaked and teased, pulling ever more noises of enjoyment from Padmé’s throat. It made Padmé pause in her own exploration of Eirtaé’s chest, a hand giving up and caressing her neck instead.

But Padmé was also competitive, waiting until Eirtaé was so distracted by her focus on Padmé that she gasped when Padmé’s other hand pushed down underneath the dress pooled at her hips and drew her fingers gently over her vulva through her underwear, the touch far more teasing than anything Eirtaé could manage by touching Padmé’s breasts. Padmé laughed when Eirtaé arched her back, hips already trying to push into the touch. She stroked her again, pressing only slightly harder as she passed over Eirtaé’s clit, and Eirtaé moaned in earnest.

Eirtaé put forth her best effort to keep up with Padmé, pulling on one nipple while also attempting to undo Padmé’s belt. But the angle was too awkward, and when Padmé laughed, fingers sneaking under Eirtaé’s underwear and pressing against her clit, Eirtaé laughed breathlessly with her, thighs shifting fully open, admitting defeat.

She kissed Padmé, holding their mouths together, both hands free now that she’d conceded.

Padmé’s fingers were careful as she searched between Eirtaé’s folds for the place that would best wet her fingers. When she found it she dipped her fingers gently in, teasing against Eirtaé’s entrance and stroking until her whole vulva was slick. It made Eirtaé gasp and sigh, hips shifting in anticipation and hands lacing behind Padmé’s neck.

The next motion was the flat of Padmé’s fingers against her folds, and Eirtaé’s sharp breath was followed by an arched back and a moan as Padmé circled two fingers directly over her clit. Padmé worked her over, tongue in her mouth and her other hand pulling strands of her hair down from where it was pinned.

Eirtaé broke the kiss to pant, and Padmé leaned down to kiss her neck, her fingers curling, her fingertips not quite pushing in. Eirtaé gripped at the back of Padmé’s neck desperately, her hips trying to angle Padmé’s fingers inside her with each rhythmic press.

It was maddening and futile and _perfect_. She pressed her cheek against Padmé’s neck as she shuddered, moaning directly in Padmé’s ear, breath hot. Padmé drew the climax out, but before she’d even entirely finished, Eirtaé spoke.

“I have a bed you know,” she breathed, still panting slightly.

Padmé laughed. “Just had to get one in first?”

“I needed to know what I was up against,” said Eirtaé, pulling away with a wicked smile.

She stood, the dress falling to the floor. She held onto Padmé’s hand, pulling her up as she stepped out of the fabric. It left her very nearly naked, and she confidently bared her pearly skin as she looked at the now woefully overdressed - though topless - Padmé with a smile.

Padmé was flushed from the sight and sound of Eirtaé’s pleasure, eyes filled with excitement. “My rival in all things,” she said with a smile as Eirtaé led her by the hand to her bedroom, the wet still on her fingers spreading between them.

“Second best in all things,” replied Eirtaé with a laugh, “Though not for lack of trying.”

“Are you thinking that here you might win?” Padmé asked as they passed through the door. 

“I’ll be happiest if we end in a draw,” said Eirtaé, just before she pushed Padmé to the bed and kissed her.

She leaned down over her, a knee between Padmé’s legs and the other still on the floor. As they kissed, Padmé pulled out the last of the pins in her hair, releasing a curtain of blonde waves around them. Eirtaé laughed as Padmé twined her fingers in it.

Eirtaé ran a hand down her cheek, down her neck, down her chest, between her breasts and slowly, slowly down. When Padmé shivered or gasped, Eirtaé paused, and when Padmé shifted herself against the bed, Eirtaé drew teasing circles against her skin. She played her fingers between Padmé’s hips, undid her belt. Then Eirtaé began to travel down with her mouth.

Padmé let her go, helping her along by gently pulling her hair over her shoulder. Eirtaé kissed her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her hair following, tickling Padmé’s skin. Padmé arched her back as Eirtaé returned the earlier favour and ran her tongue over one nipple, circled it, set her teeth against it but didn’t bite. Her hand didn’t work its way under her pants, but pressed through them. Padmé still arched her back and began to moan, the sound cut off by a gasp as Eirtaé’s other hand addressed Padmé’s less-loved breast.

It was long moments until Eirtaé changed her movements, working Padmé’s voice up to panting, desperate moans, her fingers grasping at the sheets, her back leaving the bed with every gasp. Then Eirtaé let go with her mouth and blew cool air over Padmé’s nipple, both hands going to her hips and threatening to move under the edge of her clothes. Padmé shivered, her gasps interrupted. 

Eirtaé then kissed down from her chest to her navel, moving to her knees on the floor. She grazed her lips down the faint line of hair that ran down from Padmé’s navel as she pulled at Padmé’s waistband. Padmé propped herself up, shifting herself to help Eirtaé along and watch with a smile as Eirtaé first pressed her mouth to her folds, hands running from the inside of her thighs to her knees nearly to her ankles.

Padmé had gone to speak but she sighed instead, lying back and closing her eyes as Eirtaé touched her with fingers and tongue. It was mere seconds later that she moaned and grabbed at Eirtaé’s hair. Eirtaé spread her folds to kiss her clit and then press her mouth around it, her tongue finding its way just below the hood of her clit. She stroked there with perfect precision, the movements small but insistent. 

The desperation returned to Padmé’s voice as she arched, spreading her thighs wider. Her grip on Eirtaé’s hair tightened but didn’t pull, one hand reaching for the sheets of the bed and fisting them. Eirtaé moved her wet fingers between her folds, testing, then pressing first one into the liquid heat, and then another. They curved, and Padmé curved in response, hips rolling against Eirtaé’s fingers even as she tried to push her clit harder against Eirtaé’s mouth.

Eirtaé responded by shifting her knees to a better position, gripping Padmé’s thigh to give her the pressure she wanted without pulling away her fingers. Padmé moaned as Eirtaé worked, panting and gasping until she was breathless and tense.

She cried out as she came, tight against Eirtaé’s fingers. Her hips rose with enough intensity that Eirtaé couldn’t keep her lips against her folds, and Eirtaé laughed, using her other hand to rub Padmé’s clit, pulling her through the orgasm.

Padmé panted as her body eased, her fingers in Eirtaé’s hair loosening. She sighed as Eirtaé pulled herself up onto the bed next to her.

Eirtaé looked down at her with her head held in her hand, and Padmé smiled up at her, pushing herself up to close the space between their lips. It was a languid sort of kiss, Padmé’s taste on both their tongues.

They broke, looking at each other warmly.

“This is a bed, you know,” said Padmé after a moment, and Eirtaé laughed. 

“Should we properly use it as one?” asked Eirtaé.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep sitting half off the edge,” said Padmé, and she pulled Eirtaé up to the pillows with a grin.

Eirtaé kissed her the moment she was able. Padmé met her with enthusiasm, pushing Eirtaé onto her back and pulling off her underwear, the very last piece of clothing between the two of them. Then she reached her hand down to Eirtaé’s folds, her mouth going to one of her breasts.

Eirtaé’s competitiveness was rekindled, and she used both hands to circle Padmé’s now oversensitive nipples as her back arched. Padmé winced away at the first touch, and Eirtaé moved more gently, moaning in the same moment Padmé sighed.

Padmé circled Eirtaé’s clit, and Eirtaé’s hand moved down in imitation, far softer, mindful of the fact that Padmé’s body was still recovering. Eirtaé didn’t need that kind of care, and she expressed it by arching her back against Padmé and moaning as Padmé pushed her fingers in, bracing herself against the blankets as Padmé’s knee came up behind her palm. It spread the pressure, no direct focus on Eirtaé’s clit, but also pushed Padmé’s fingers further in.

Eirtaé’s voice was too high for the noise of pleasure she made to be a moan as Padmé curled her fingers to find the place inside her that would draw out the most sensation. Her voice went higher still when Padmé found it, then soft and breathy against Padmé’s cheek as she moved up to kiss her.

Not to be outdone, Eirtaé summoned enough focus to play with Padmé’s folds. She ran slick fingers against the inside, then the outside, then tiny gentle strokes with one finger against her clit. Padmé gasped, the rhythmic press of her knee faltering, and Eirtaé laughed as her hips rolled, taking up the grind without pause.

Padmé smiled against her lips then moaned at the tease, the two moving together, not quite in harmony, but close enough that it didn’t bear fixing. Their voices mingled, moans and gasps and sighs together. 

Eirtaé went quiet first, breath catching in her throat and fingers against Padmé’s clit going still, though they pressed harder to make up for it. She held onto Padmé, lashes fluttering, keeping their mouths within inches even if they didn’t kiss, and came with a shuddering moan, clit pressed hard against Padmé’s hand and leg, angling Padmé’s fingers inside her with the rise of her hips. 

They kissed again, Padmé tonguing Eirtaé’s mouth as she slowly pulled her fingers out, Eirtaé’s breath hitching as Padmé ran her fingers over her clit. Eirtaé lazily rubbed a circle on Padmé’s clit and she gasped gently. 

Eirtaé was boneless, unfocused - but she could kiss Padmé, could move fingers over her most sensitive places, was helped by how recent Padmé’s first orgasm had been. She kissed Padmé’s throat, lips tingling against the feeling of Padmé’s gasping moans. 

Padmé came gently with a shaking, shivering sigh that ended with her sinking down onto Eirtaé and resting her head against her chest.

Their breathing slowed, the world nothing but a haze of warmth and soft skin. It was Padmé that shivered first, the air cooling her back, and Eirtaé shifted, lifting them both up to pull the blankets out from underneath them. She threw them over Padmé’s shoulders, and the other woman resettled herself against Eirtaé’s side.

They lay there quietly, each lost in their own thoughts, Padmé’s fingers on Eirtaé’s chest and Eirtaé’s lips against Padmé’s hair.

“You’ll have to go, I suppose,” said Eirtaé at length, her voice melancholy.

“Eventually,” said Padmé. “But I have a while longer.”

“The night?” 

“A few nights, if I have my way.” 

“Perhaps I’ll have to visit you on Coruscant, then,” said Eirtaé, smiling against Padmé’s hair.

“You’d better not take another seven years,” Padmé huffed.

“I’m sure our schedules will align before then,” laughed Eirtaé.

They fell silent again, drifting as they lay tangled together.

“At least we’ve had tonight,” whispered Padmé.

“I couldn’t ask for more,” replied Eirtaé, eyes closing.


End file.
